


Beyond

by Ladycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is face-down on the bed, ass high in the air.  He is quite naked.  Rodney is still clothed, sitting beside John with his fingers moving lazily in and out of John’s ass, completely engrossed in the tablet on his lap.</p><p>It’s quite a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond

John is face-down on the bed, ass high in the air. He is quite naked. Rodney is still clothed, sitting beside John with his fingers moving lazily in and out of John’s ass, completely engrossed in the tablet on his lap.

It’s quite a picture.

Teyla enters the room and takes all of this in with a glance. Rodney's penchant for exhibitionism surprises her. That John is willing to indulge it is even more surprising – but then, there is little John won't do when Rodney asks it of him.

Still. They are still new to each other, despite four years of blood and sweat and bone-drenched trust, and such obvious play without warning or request is disconcerting.

It is also, Teyla decides, _hot._

John is flushed and sweating, trembling as he holds to his chosen posture. Rodney barely seems to look at him, his hand working with the automatic habit of a man who _must_ use his hands, as Rodney must, an altered extension of his mind that few others can match. Here, he touches and teases, and all of it reassures himself as much as it drives John into a slowly unraveling mess of pleasure.

Teyla tilts her head to one side: yes, John's cock is red and leaking, a small black tie at the base making his balls jut out further, pulse more redly.

It's quite beautiful. Teyla squeezes her thighs together, enjoying the slow pulse of her own enjoyment, and then approaches the bed. "Are you busy?"

"Hm? Oh, no, just going over Radek's calculations." Rodney gives her a sweet smile before returning to his tablet. "Did you have fun on your visit?"

She's seen enough of their television shows to recognize the _yes, dear_ of his tone, but it causes her no frustration. If anything, she enjoys it – Rodney's affection may express itself casually, but he feels it most deeply.

Else he would not express it at all.

"I did," she says, smiling. "Torren has discovered Mala's daughter, a girl several months older than he is. He is finding the experience to be... quite confusing. 'Sharing' may be a difficult concept to teach him, I believe."

Casually, Teyla reaches out and grips John's hair, gently pulling his face up so that she can stroke over his flushed forehead, wiping of sweat that smells of lust and want. He trembles beneath her, throat working, but makes no sound.

"Don't babies normally do badly with the idea of sharing?" Rodney frowns, watching her with amused eyes. "I think Jeanie said – well, yes," he interrupts himself, "she said that some people never outgrow it, which I'm sure is a reference to me, which is completely erroneous because I am perfectly willing to share things with people who won't _destroy_ whatever it is, but yes. Babies aren't good at sharing. There's a phrase she quoted, something about what's mine is mine and what's yours is mine, etc. If you play with his ears, he likes that."

"I would like to know that saying, I believe. Can you get Jeanie to email all of it?" Teyla tugs at John's earlobe, just to see him shiver from tip to tail, before lightly running the pads of her fingers over the rim of John's pointed ears.

He _whines_ in response.

"God, if you could feel just how _tight_ he got..." Rodney says, a breathless murmur neither of them is meant to hear.

Teyla rewards him with a kiss. "His mouth, I assume, is free?"

Rodney's eyes go glassy. "Mm. Yeah. But go slow, okay, John? I love watching her come and I really do need to finish going over these calculations."

"I will wait, if you wish." It's not really a magnanimous offer: stroking John's face, learning the paths sweat will take before each drop slides along its way, provides endless fascination for her. It also drives John crazy, to be touched when he cannot return the favor – Rodney most exploits that, but Teyla is not above doing so, herself. He is so _pretty_ when he attempts to be good.

"Nah, you go ahead. I know you've had a long day. Just warn me when you're getting closer."

“As you wish.”

She doesn’t understand the confused, surprised smile Rodney wears in answer, but there is such _happiness_ in it that she doesn’t ask. Rodney is fast becoming the hinge upon which all four of them rely, and his joy becomes the barometer theirs reacts to. Why this is so she has not examined too closely; she is content with mysteries remaining mysterious.

Easing off her pants, Teyla climbs onto the bed and settles before John, legs spreading out on either side. She pushes Rodney’s thigh with her foot, playfully. “You need to move down.”

“Hm?” He glances up. “Oh, no I don’t, hang on.”

He does – something. Teyla cannot follow his reasoning as he asks her to shift one way, using a soft, coaxing voice and a gentle hand to have John move differently in response. All she knows is that suddenly she is reclining comfortably and oh, John’s _mouth_ , hot and eager with his frightening steep learning curve – a phrase Teyla has picked up, even if she doesn’t completely understand it – is upon her, tongue licking from ass to clit and back again. “Oh,” she says softly. “Oh.”

Rodney stares at her. “You sound so _good_ when you’re turned on.”

“And I do not look just as good?” she teases.

Rodney wrinkles his nose at her, then turns his attention to John with a twist of his wrist that Teyla _deeply_ appreciates when John moans. “And you, I mean it. Go very slow, make it last. Think of it like a very intimate massage. The best ones last for an hour. Or more.”

Teyla doesn’t say that perhaps an hour is _too_ long, as she does wish to come and would prefer coming multiple times – seeing Torren and Kanaan, reliving the sting of her choices, is always trying and even she can wish to lose herself in simple pleasures rather than deal with it, for a time – because she knows none of them will last that long. The moment her breathing picks up, the steady tap and click of Rodney’s working song dies away and she opens her eyes to find him watching her.

“You’ve stopped touching him.”

“Mm, no I haven’t. Lean up. He can’t right now, or he’ll fall.”

John rubs her with his nose as she leans up, a trick that never fails to make her cry out, clutching at the bed as pleasure quakes through her from the inside out. “Oh,” she says, when her eyes clear of sparks. “I see.”

Against the soft, exposed pink of John’s ass gleams a silver cylinder. Teyla recognizes that instantly as the toy John loves most and will _never_ verbally admit to, the toy that always somehow seems closest to hand whenever toys are decided upon – and John _pouts_ if it’s used on anyone else.

Teyla has a plan to make him use it on her, eventually, sliding it in and out while John looks at her with that starburst gaze, the one that tells her he is so happy he cannot process it, but she is patient.

Beneath that, Teyla can see Rodney’s fingers brushing back and forth against John’s scrotum, making it sway lightly. John’s balls are incredibly sensitive and anymore would cause him pain – but Rodney is careful and thorough and he knows just the right amount of pressure, the right time to flick his nails against John’s perineum, to nudge the vibrator to a slightly different angle.

Rodney is a virtuoso. Teyla considers herself lucky that he enjoys playing with Ronon and herself as much as he does John.

John, noticing her inattention, wrinkles his brows at her and finds an extra, hidden trick from somewhere. Teyla _meeps_ , a thoroughly undignified sound she doesn’t give a damn about. “Yes,” she says, palming his forehead the same way she had before. “Yes, all right.”

John’s eyebrows wink at her.

She isn’t sure how much time passes after, lost under the rising tide of pleasure as John does his best to make her crazy with want, Rodney retuning the favor as he plays and plays, tinkering with something guaranteed to never grow boring, never grow dull to his attentions.

And later, he’ll do the same to her. Or at least he’ll _try._

Glancing down, aware that she’s struggling to retain thought as John’s tongue runs over her again and again, she catches John’s eyes. A few moments later he nods, still against her. Good. Rodney loves to give them pleasure, yes, but there are times when he seems almost shy about accepting their touches in return. Teyla has been slow to correct this, but no longer.

“John,” Rodney says.

Teyla’s thoughts dissolve as John pulls out yet another trick, and she is tensing, releasing a sudden, harsh sob as her body shudders hard, pulse after pulse running through her like electric shocks.

It’s almost too much to bear.

When she opens her eyes again, John is contentedly licking her clean and Rodney has vanished. “Where?”

With a final kiss to her inner thigh, John wincingly gets his weight onto his knees. “Bathroom.”

Bathroom? That makes no sense until John, laughing at her, picks up an empty tube of the lube he and Ronon prefer. Rodney dislikes it – the smell annoys him, although Teyla can smell nothing – but he uses it at their request. “Ah. You will be taken.”

“Actually…” Totally ignoring the way his cock and balls swing, an angry red color that has to be uncomfortable if not near pain, by now, John settles on his side, one long arm curving around her so she can rest her head against his chest. He is – good, about such things. In a very casual, very blush-inducing way that Teyla refuses to explain. “I was thinking maybe you’d fuck him, while I sucked him off.”

The position has appeal. Teyla is quite fond of the present Ronon gave her several weeks ago and has been using it, often. Not on Rodney, though. Not yet. “He will not like the suggestion.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest it.”

Ah. While Rodney is quite fond of blowjobs, Rodney is reluctant, often to the point of distraction, to ask for what _he_ wants. At least, in regards to his own pleasure. His requests usually involve things like, _Teyla, I want you to lay down and I’m going to rim you out while you watch Ronon and John have fun._

And it _is_ fun.

“Should we wait for Ronon, perhaps?” John’s chest hair is warm and crinkly under her cheek and she loves to play with it. “I know he feels as we do.”

“His suggestion.” John offers her a cheeky grin. “He said if he _happened_ to come by after practice, when all he really wanted was a fuck, and see you two he might be so _very_ turned on, he’d just have to throw me down and fuck me right then. “

Ah. A thoroughly Ronon plan.

Grinning in return, Teyla cranes her neck so she can kiss him, the taste of herself mixing pleasingly with his own flavor. “So we are to surprise and overpower him?”

“Not overpower,” John vetoes immediately, eyes flickering. “Just. Convince.”

There is a story there, Teyla knows, but she would rather Rodney be the one to tell it. “Very well. And how, exactly, should we convince him?”

“Well, you know he can’t say no when you ask him to do anything… “

It’s a half hour before Ronon finally arrives, toweling his hair from a brief stop at the showers. Teyla silently appreciates the decision, more for Rodney’s comfort than hers or John’s, and invites him in with a glance. She’d speak, of course, but she is kissing Rodney as she works her hips in a maneuver Rodney has repeatedly sworn she should patent – whatever that means – and she doesn’t really want to stop, despite the glare John’s giving her.

“That,” Ronon rumbles, after a few moments of staring, “is hot.”

“Be hotter if I was sucking Rodney’s cock,” John says, sullenly. The bald statement is probably calculated – Rodney goes _wild_ for John’s limited skills at dirty talk.

Ronon chuckles, stripping off close enough to the bed that his dreads trail over all of them as he bends and twists repeatedly. Teyla leans up to try and bite one, and gets a kiss instead. “Thanks,” Ronon says, softly.

“You should have included me earlier,” she whispers in response.

“Earlier than a few hours ago?”

She smiles and shifts back onto her heels, enjoying the way all _three_ men whimper, if for different reasons. John immediately surges forward, mouth wrapping around Rodney’s cock while Ronon drops kisses on Rodney, then the back of John’s neck. “I really want to fuck you,” he says. It’s not quite asking permission, but neither is it quite a demand. All four of them do it, and while she finds the tone to be odd, it is _effective_.

“Please,” Rodney gasps, “please, god, just don’t let him stop sucking me.” He’s fisted his hand in the back of John’s hair, clinging tightly as he whimpers, rolling with another of Teyla’s thrusts.

“Is that what you want?” Ronon asks.

Rodney’s eyes roll back as Teyla and John respond to the depth of Ronon’s question, unplanned and instantaneous, both of them surging forward so Rodney has no time to think. “Oh, god,” he whimpers. “God. Yeah, I want. I -- _please_ , I want – “

“Good.”

Later, after Teyla comes a few additional times, after Ronon fucks John until even _Rodney_ has bed-burns on his ass, and all of them are sated and tumbled together in a pile that should not be comfortable at all, let alone as comfortable as it is, Ronon reaches over to tweak Rodney’s ear. “Hey. Don’t hold out on us again.”

They’ve worn him out, Teyla thinks fondly: it takes Rodney almost a full minute to come up with a response, and he’s far too tired to bluster. “I wasn’t, actually.”

“Yeah, you were.” John’s voice is even scratchier than usual, but his eyes are kind as he nestles closer to Rodney. “Stop it. It’s stupid. And as you so frequently remind us, you aren’t stupid.”

“No, I’m not.”

Her turn. Reaching around, so that he can pet him as she often does John, Teyla finishes with, “If you forget again, we’ll be pleased to remind you.” She waits a few beats, letting him accept that. Then adds, “But we’d be more pleased if we don’t have to.”

“Don’t argue, Rodney," John instructs when the moment goes on too long. "Just say ‘okay’.”

It's not okay. Teyla knows that in ways she suspects not even Rodney does yet. But for all Rodney's confusion, he is tired and sated and willing to trust them in this, relaxing more deeply into their tumble with a sigh. "Fine, fine. I mean, yes. Okay.”

There is a story there, but then, all four of them have stories yet to be told. Teyla looks forward to hearing, and telling, all of them. "Good night," she says, and receives nothing but steady breathing in return.

It's perfect.


End file.
